Candy Hearts Say A Thousand Words
by dracoisahottie13
Summary: It is said that pictures say a thousand words, not in this case though. Valentine's Day could be saved for a certain Gryffindor and Slytherin with a simple candy heart. HermioneDraco.one shot,plz R


a/n: here's a one-shot comin at ya. just a little treat i decided 2 brew up for Valentine's Day. Plz Review  
  
A Candy Heart Says A Thoudsand Words  
  
You've all heard of the saying "a picture says a thousand words". Well in this case it wasn't a picture. It all started on a Saturday at Hogwarts, one week before Valentine's Day.There were whispers and giggles coming from here and there. Valentine's Day was near what'd you expect? Most girls were very excited. Valentine's Day at Hogwarts was a sort of exciting thing. Students made little valentines boxes and hung them on the front of their four-poster bed. Red, pink, and white were the only colors the girls were wearing, it would've been a little odd if a boy was dressed in pink. The only bad part about Valentine's Day at Hogwarts were the singing cupids.  
  
"Hey Ron where've ya been?" said Harry half laughing looking down at Ron's robes which were covered in red and pink hearts.  
  
"Those bloody cupids got me, ugghh. It was terrible. I was just cuming out of the bathroom and heading here when I heard them. I began to run but those tiny wings caught up to me. They sung and blasted red and pink hearts all over me. It was terrifying" He said picking off the hearts from his robes.  
  
"Well good thing Flitwick hadn't noticed you were gone. He would have given you detention" said Hermione writing notes while the rest of the class talked. Professor Flitwick had gone off to the restroom.  
  
'Give me detention? for what? being attacked by flying babies?' said Ron still picking off the hearts  
  
'Have you guys made your valentine boxes?' asked Hermione curiously turning her head to see the guys' reactions to this question  
  
'Hermione I don't do valentines ok, this holiday is all a bunch of hooey gooey. It's just an excuse to get girls flowers and chocolate.' said Ron picking off the last heart.  
  
'I made mine already, it's not all fancy but you know. just to be in the spirit of things' siad Harry smiling to himself  
  
Hermione knew the real reason why Harry had made a valentine box though. Well to get valentines from girls of course. Especially hoping to get one from Ginny. Harry and Ginny had been going steady for awhile now. The only person who didn't know this was Ron. He was too blind to see all the hand holding and hugging they'd been doing. No one bothered to tell him anyway. Hermione looked at her planner. One week 'til Valentine's Day. What was the point of Valentine's Day if you don't have a lover? Yeah it was fun getting valentines from guys, but it's not like they really meant it when they said "be my valentine". She looked out the window hoping that she'd get one before that day, which was highly unlikely. Little did she know a certain Slytherin was staring at her from across the room.  
  
*********************  
  
Girls were now a lot more chattery in the halls and during meals. It was only 5 days 'til Valentine's Day. Guys were asking eachother for advice on what to get their girlfriends. Even the teachers got into the spirit. Professor McGonagall decorated her hat with hearts while Dumbledore decorated the Great Hall with candy hearts all over the tables and charming the flames from the torches to red and pink flames. Even old Peeves was playing cupid and hiding behind the suits of armor so that when a boy and girl passed by he shot arrows right at their rears making them jump and scream down the halls. Filch of course wasn't very happy about this. Draco looked down at his food he had been playing with. He only had 5 days to tell her that he loved her. He had acted so stupid to her throughout the years, how would she ever care about a git like him. He looked up and stared at her from across the hall. She was so beatiful. Her funny laugh, her angelic smile. She was amazing. But how to tell her, he had no idea whatsoever. Time was running out.  
  
********************  
  
Hermione sat in Potions staring at her notes. She looked across the room and platinum blonde hair caught her eye. He looked so cute when he worked, so calm and gentle. She knew he could be mean but she saw right threw him. She knew he had a different side to him no one had ever seen, but she knew it was there. And she couldn't help wish that he was her lover. But the odds of that happening were as high as the odds of cupids turning into rhinos. She loved him, she just had no idea how to tell him. Time was running out.  
  
*******************  
  
It was the day before Valentine's Day. The day when everyone sent their valentines. Draco looked down at his stack of valentine cards. There was none. He took out his valentine box , which was full of cobwebs and a couple of spiders. The only person who sent him a valentine was Pansy. And he always threw them away. he hung it on his bed. Another year of cobwebs. He looked over at his desk. He'd make one for her. Just for her. He sat down and took out his quill and parchment. An hour later he was left with an empty desk of parchment and a full waste basket with crumpled papers flooding out of it onto the ground. It was getting late. He looked over at the pile of paper in the waste basket, then out the window. The sun was just setting. The outline of red, orange, yellow, and a little purple clashed making the most beautiful sunset he had ever seen. Then the thought dawned on him and he got up and went to his trunk. He opened it, hoping that he had some. He rustled around throwing clothes here and there. He found nothing. He looked up, sighed and then turned to his night stand where a box was lying inoccently waiting to be opened. Next to it was a little note.  
  
~Draco  
  
Hope you have a good valentines day, love you  
  
Mom~  
  
Bless his mother's heart. He took the box poured them all out onto the desk looking through them, looking for the right one. He picked it up, put it back in the box, taped it up, and strapped it to an owls leg.He smiled to himself, he couldn't wait 'til tommorow.  
  
***************************  
  
Hermione looked around at all the valentines she had written. She read them all 2 times looking for the perfect one to send to him. Nothing. She sighed. A small box lying on her pillow caught her eye. She picked it up and read the note.  
  
~ Hermione  
  
Hope you have a wonderful valentines day. love you.xoxoxo  
  
Mom & Dad ~  
  
She smiled while picking up the box and pouring out its contents onto her bed. She picked out the right one and quickly sealed the box, and strapped it to an owls leg. She couldn't wait 'til tommorrw.  
  
******************************  
  
The song of two lovebirds woke her up. She rubbed her eyes suddenly remebering what day it was. She looked at the end of her bed to fine her box bursting out with valentines, chocolates, and flowers. She smiled as she read them all. She finally picked up the last thing in her box which was surprisingly from Draco. She smiled and quickly opened the box to find only one candy heart in it. She poured it out onto her hand and turned it over to find it saying................  
  
"I Love You"  
  
Her heart immediatly flipped over 5 times. She quickly got dressed and climbed out the portrait hole while everyone else was still reading their valentines. She ran out onto the Quidditch Pitch. The sky was clear. Sun was pouring through and the wind brushed her face gently. She knew he'd be here.  
  
**********************************  
  
Noise from out side the dorm woke him up. He quickly got up and got dressed. After combing his hair he walked over to find his valentine box totally empty. He sighed. He felt stupid to think he'd get somthing this year. He picked up the box and threw it at his desk. Something caught his eye as the box dropped to the ground. A candy hearts box sat on his desk. His eyebrow went way up when he saw it was from Hermione. He opened it to find one heart in the box. He let it fall into his hand finding that it read...............  
  
"I Love You"  
  
A smile quickly spread on his face as he ran out of his dorm,leaping over chocolates on the floor which were being eatin by Crabbe and Goyle.He sprinted out to the Quidditch Pitch to find Hermione sitting in the middle of it looking up at the sky. He gently bent down and tapped her on the shoulder. Her head whizzed around and a smile grew on her face. She got up and took Draco's hand. He leaned down and whispered into her ear.  
  
"I Love You too"  
  
Hermione smiled and he pulled her into a sweet kiss. Wind blew gently on their cheeks as the love connection between them grew. And so it is said that on Valentine's Day, candy hearts say more than just words. They express love. 


End file.
